detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
PUZZLE
PUZZLE: performed by Mai Kuraki in the thirteenth movie The Raven Chaser. Lyrics English Yeah, alive and nobody knows me I like to see your eyes chase On the highway speed can't touch me now? Run! Its my soul rewind Predictably, you left my apartment again tonight Nothing on TV is funny when I watch alone It's nobody's fault, so with my face showing I'll be all right even without you, I keep my head down On the standby screen on my cellphone which I dropped again by bumping into something Were those two smiling faces Only our mutual names within those e-mail addresses still tie our hearts together That, after all, I can't delete Always stubborn, I was living pretending to be tough In my heart is an unfinished puzzle no matter how I arrange it You will always be with me like it's a given And simply that alone makes me happy I need to find the single piece that I lack Yeah, the puzzle I probably won't win "MID NIGHT" I don't want to lose this feeling, chasing in the darkness Not to spill tears I look up into the night, the tower lights shining on me Predictably, you left my apartment again tonight 2 hours after midnight, the notice of an incoming message A voice saying call again left on my answering machine I don't call back right away, trying to chose my words I wish to be alone, but I'm not fond of being lonely I'm accustomed to being a couple Those things I wasn't able to say, what I hesitated over I was dangerously in love I saw the truth through the overlay of lies Like a puzzle, it's all wrong - it doesn't fit at all If you're prepared to break off our comfortable relationship Please fill in the empty gap of my uncontrollable tears that dried up without anyone knowing Yeah, the puzzle Relax girl you're rollin' with a star Big rims when your'e ridin' in my car Tell your boyfriend he ain't gotta call Can't reach ya' cause we way too far Miss Mai, we can fly, take the day off No problems girl, I get it paid, oh G5 with the fly ultra frenzy Does anyone kiss, does anyone dance? But, someday, I want to find that distance star to wish on.... inside my overly worn-out heart I bet that the last piece for the gaping-wide hole alive is not just you Our endless kisses, my finger twirling your hair The strength of our embrace, none complete the puzzle Though I turned and looked towards the sound of your voice, it didn't fit either Should I be more honest? Can it be? Bust that! Yeah, the puzzle When the lights glow We shine like a Hollywood night show Benz on rims ride with the nitro Tell your boyfriend you gonna live life, so hey Rōmaji Yah, alive and nobody knows me I like to see your eyes chase on the highway speed cant touch me now, run its my soul rewind yappari konya mo mata heya wo deteshimatta hitorikiri no terebi nanimo waraenai dare no sei demo nai mou inakutemo heiki mitai na kao de me wo sorashita butsukatte mata otoshita keitai no machiuke ni wa egao no futari ga iru otagai no namae ga haitta medao dake kokoro tsunaideru doushite mo kesenai? itsumo tatahijihatte tsuyogatte ikiteita kokoro ni narabete mo mikansei na pazuru atari mae no you ni itsumo soba ni ita yo ne tada sore dake de yokatta watashi ni tarinai piisu no tatta hitotsu wo mitsuketai sou pazuru ne katenai kamoshirenai mirunai maketekonai konna kanjou ga yami no naka chase namida koto sameyou miageru yo watashi wa terasu tawaa no hikari yappari konya mo mata heya wo dete shimatta mayonaka to ji sugi chakushin ari no maaku rusuden ni nokotteru kakeru no koe ni sugu kake naosanai kotoba erabu hitori ni naritai kedo hitoribocchi wa iya da futari ni naresugiteru nante ienakatta no nani wo tameratta no yabai kurai suki datta Chiribamerareta uso hontou wa minuiteta pazuru mitai mou dame zenzen hamaranai kokochiyoi kankei wo kowasu kakugo ga aru nara koraekirezu ni nagashita namida wa daremo shirazu ni kawaku sukima wo umete yo sou pazuru ne Relax girl youre rollin with a star Big rims when youre ridin in my car Tell your boyfriend he aint gotta call Cant reach ya cause we way too far Miss Mai, we can fly, take the day off No problems girl, I get it paid, oh G5 with the fly ultra frenzy Does anyone kiss, does anyone dance? demo itsuka mitsuketai tooku no hoshi ni inotta surikiresugita mune no oku pokkari aita na no saigo no piisu wa kitto alive anata dake janai toritometai kisu mo kami wo sawaru yubi mo dakishimeru tsuyosa mo mikansei na pazuru anata no koe suru hou he furimuitemita kedo dou ni hamaranai mou shoujiki ni natte ii ka na nareru no ka na bukko wa ze sou pazuru ne When the lights glow We shine like a Hollywood night show Benz on rims ride with the nitro Tell your boyfriend you gonna live life, so hey Category:Songs